


The Rabbit and the Wolf

by StrongAquatic



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Furry, Gothic, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rabbits, Romance, Size Difference, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongAquatic/pseuds/StrongAquatic
Summary: Winston the rabbit researcher heard an exciting rumor about a werewolf in the woods. He finds exactly what he was hoping for and so much more.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 39





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The characters depicted in this work are consenting adults over the age of 18.

The foggy night’s darkness was broken only by a single light. Holding his lantern steady, Winston walked down the cobblestone path through the sleeping town. Every cottage in sight had its lights off, the residents blissfully unaware of the events Winston was hoping he soon would come across. 

The rabbit pulled his pocket watch from his suitcoat and held it up to his lantern so he could read its face. It was exactly midnight, and he had hoped that the overhead clouds would soon clear out to reveal the scheduled full moon in all of its glory.

The chill of the night was palpable, yet Winston’s excitement was so impenetrable that the cold did not register to him. His long white ears bounced in excitement as they scanned the distant woods on the outskirts of the town for any sounds that could point him towards his desired discovery. As he walked through the increasingly narrow town roads, his keen senses alerted him to anything that might be considered unusual.

He noticed some blemishes on the streets: upturned rubbish bins, scratches on the exteriors of buildings. A product of someone under the influence? Perhaps, but Winston preferred to believe they were indicators of his prized goal: a werewolf.

He rolled the word and the concept around in his head some more. A werewolf! The rumblings of it have been too loud for it not to be true. He thought back to all the other strides he made in his research, all of the amazing discoveries he came across and documented, and none gave him the butterflies quite like the werewolf. Others would reasonably be terrified at the prospect, but for Winston, he had dreamt of it to be real. The very thought gave him tingles from the very tips of his ears to the bottoms of his feet. He could only imagine what this discovery could bring to him and his research.

As Winston made his way toward the outskirts of the town, the ground underfoot turned from cobblestone soon to dirt, and the forest drew closer and closer into view. He knew this was the spot of the supposed sightings, and given the night’s lunar cycle, he felt his speculation was soon to bear fruit. He craned his head upward to see that, indeed, the blanket of clouds was shedding to expose the full moon. Pale, piercing, it gave the ground a much-needed bathing of natural light. The rabbit researcher felt so emboldened by the fullness of the moon that he started to formulate some appropriate poetry in his mind. However, at the third line, he was interrupted by…

Yes! A howl! A bone-chilling, piercing, beautifully melodic howl, coming straight from the bowels of the woods! Winston felt a startling combination of extreme heat and extreme cold wash over his entire body at once as the very sound set his heart ablaze. With the intensity of a bolt of lightning, he shot off into the vicinity of the howl, as fast as he could. 

He threw logic to the wind as he called out to the howl. “Hellooooo! Come out here!” The notion that he was putting his life into danger did not occur to him, let alone faze him. All he cared about was the discovery. 

Winston hurried into the jagged tangle of trees, to which he was greeted by more howls and groans. He came to a stop and held the lantern in front of him so he could hopefully make out a figure in the distance. His foot tapped a mile a minute out of anxious desire, as heavy breaths and snarls greeted his long ears, making them twitch and bounce in response. 

“Please, come out! I want to say hello!”

In a direct response that wasted no time, two absurdly muscular arms ripped through the brush several feet in front of Winston’s nose. Out came the beast.

He towered impressively over the rabbit. He was a hulking mass of a wolf, standing upright with surprisingly sound posture. His fur was so dark that it was practically carved out of the night sky itself and sewn tightly around bulging muscles. His arms and legs were long, lanky, and punctuated with razor-sharp claws on the extremities. Shreds of cloth that were once a comparatively small suitcoat clung to his limbs, although he was still wearing a curiously intact pair of short pants. Above all of this was a pointed head with twitching ears, a drooling fanged mouth, and heart-stopping bright red eyes. The beast’s wide fanged grin spread and dripped at the sight of the bunny beneath him. 

“Hello!” Winston said with a wave.

The werewolf cocked his head to the side in response. He expected fear and resistance – not a cheerful greeting.

“I am so thrilled to see you in the flesh. I have quite literally dreamed of this. You see, it’s always been my deepest desire to—” 

Winston was cut off as the beast shoved him to the ground, flat on his back. The lantern fell onto the ground and illuminated the scene in a fiery glow. The wolf placed his hands onto Winston’s chest and leaned downward, face to face, snarling and dripping drool onto the rabbit’s chest. 

Winston’s face flushed as a devious smile creeped onto his face.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he said. “As I was saying, it’s always been my deepest desire to get fucked raw by a legendary beast.”

The beast was dumbfounded, as that was certainly the last thing he had expected to hear tonight. As the werewolf attempted to gather his thoughts, Winston’s naughty smirk did not fade, and the rabbit even had the audacity to wink and make a kissy face at the beast.

“What say you, Wolfie?” Winston asked, voice drenched in seduction.

The beast thought some more, before his fanged smile returned, bigger than ever, blood-red eyes lidding, transforming to bedroom eyes. He shook his head up and down in an enthusiastic nod and licked his lips.

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for,” Winston said, leaning up to plant a kiss on the werewolf’s nose. The wolf was caught off-guard at such a delicate action. Fueled by a furious lust, the beast leaned up and took a swipe with his claws at the rabbit’s clothes, careful to not touch bare flesh, as he ripped and tore the suitcoat clean off.

“Well, now!” Winston scoffed. “You could have just asked me to undress - you didn’t have to ruin a perfectly good outfit.” This elicited a chuckle from the werewolf. Winston pulled off his remaining tattered clothes until the rabbit’s fully naked body was aglow by a combination of torchlight and moonlight. 

The werewolf pushed Winston onto his back once again and leaned in close, using his sharp sense of smell to take in the rabbit’s scent. Sensually, with surprising restraint, the beast brushed his snout against the rabbit’s upper body, using his long tongue to lick and savor his bare flesh. Winston shuddered as if a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped onto him as he reveled in this sensation. The tongue traced down the rabbit’s lower body until landing on his fully erect, surprisingly sizeable member, which was drooling silvery pre-cum in anticipation.

“Taste me, Wolfie,” Winston encouraged.

Wasting no time, the beast snaked his lengthy tongue around the rabbit’s long full-mast cock, licking and polishing the shaft. All prior restraint had given way as the wolf-beast now gave full, hungry lashings at Winston’s dick. The rabbit shook and whimpered, trying to hold on as best as he could, as the desire to blow his load right then and there was tangible. He did not want to embarrass himself or end things too quickly, so he made an attempt to distract his partner and change the trajectory of things. His eyes darted straight to the wolf’s enormous bulge in his pants.

“L-l-looks l-like—” Winston’s voiced cracked. He cleared his throat and recomposed himself. “Looks like you are enjoying this just as much as I am,” he said, pointing to the wolf’s uncomfortably tight trousers.

The wolf thankfully stopped his licking – Winston probably would have burst right then and there had he not – and moved his hands to his trousers, carefully working them down his legs.

“Oh, sure, you are gentle with _your_ clothes,” Winston chuckled. 

Winston’s snide comment was tossed to the side as soon as the wolf’s cock sprung forth from its cloth prison. Even though Winston was well-endowed for his size and species, the beast’s dick put his to shame, outclassing it in both length and girth by a wide margin. It was positively swollen, red, throbbing, veiny, as pearls of crystal-clear fluid slid down the tip and coated the shaft. The wolf smiled widely as if to show how proud he was of it. 

Winston’s eyes widened in pure, unadulterated joy. It was everything he could have hoped for and more. He wanted that wolf dick and he wanted it _now_.

Winston rose up to his knees, so that he was eye-level with the wolf’s impressive cock. 

“May I?” Winston inquired, a flirty, giggly sparkle to his voice. The wolf nodded with a grin.

Winston wrapped both of his paws around the shaft and worked the length, pumping up and down as if he were operating a butter churn. This worked out some huffs and groans from the big beast. The drops of pre-cum pouring from the wolf’s cockhead gave the length a slick, lubricated coating, facilitating Winston’s hand movements. Soon, Winston placed his mouth over the head and gave it a proper polishing with his tongue, all while keeping his hands going. Soon, he spiced up the action by placing one of his hands on the werewolf’s massive balls, massaging and kneading them while continuing the work with his mouth and other hand. The wolf-beast leaned his head back, his large tongue flopping out of his mouth as he enjoyed each second of this treatment. Winston took notice of this and removed his mouth to give some encouraging dirty talk.

“You like this? My tiny hands and mouth on your big wolfy cock and balls?”

This seemed to be exactly what the wolf needed to send his libido wild. He grabbed Winston’s long ears and pushed the rabbit’s head down onto his length. Winston’s eyes widened in shock, but soon gave way to pleasured moans as the beast worked Winston’s head up and down his shaft as if the rabbit were a sex toy fitted specifically for werewolf dick. Winston couldn’t exactly speak, but his ecstatic squeaks and moans translated to “throat-fuck me hard -- use me, big boy.”

Soon, the beast found himself in the same predicament Winston was some time before. He was reaching his limit, but did not want the fun to be over so quickly, before the main event could even occur. He pulled Winston off his soaking-wet member, leaving the bunny to gasp for air.

Winston took heavy breaths, coughed, and licked his lips. “Was I too much for you, Wolfie?”

In response, the werewolf grabbed Winston and flipped him face-down, his cottontail-adorned bunny butt pointing straight upwards. 

Winston cooed and giggled. “I like where your head is at,” he said.

The wolf lunged his face downward at the rabbit’s skyward ass, and let his lengthy tongue brush up against his tail hole. Amidst Winston’s squeaks and moans, the wolf plunged his tongue into his rabbit hole, working it in and out of his inner walls. As much as Winston enjoyed and savored every second of this, he knew it was just phase one of a two-step warm-up. Phase two soon commenced as the wolf removed his tongue and worked a large meaty finger inside the hole.

Winston had the desire to bite into the ground beneath him, but knew better than to not treat himself to a mouthful of dirt. Instead, he bit his lower lip, perhaps harder than he would have liked. 

The wolf worked his finger in and out in a steady rhythm. One finger soon became two, then to three, as the beast worked his fingers through the saliva-slick hole as if he was trying to put on a glove. Winston gyrated his ass against the long digits, creating a wet slapping noise with each thrust.

“I can’t take it anymore!” Winston squeaked. “Fuck me now! Put your big cock in me!”

The wolf abided by the bunny’s request, withdrew his fingers, and took his own cock in his hand. He guided his long, drooling shaft into the rabbit’s greedy hole. It didn’t take much effort at all for him to slide his slippery pole in, as Winston’s eager walls were begging for it. To the orchestra of Winston’s squeaky, delighted moans and dirty talk, the wolf plowed him, rocking his hips back and forth, lunging into him with immense lust, the sound of his balls slapping against the bunny’s ass resonating throughout the woods.

Winston worked himself in tandem with the wolf’s thrusts, allowing him to be filled completely at the beast’s whim. This was everything he had ever hoped for; exactly what he stayed awake masturbating to every night since he heard the story of a werewolf in the woods. Not only that, but this was going to make for some _fantastic_ research. 

The sheer sexual pleasure was too much for him, so he, without even making a conscious effort to do so, grabbed onto his own dick and pumped himself up and down with each thrust. He also could not stop his mouth from spouting out some filth.

“You love fucking me, don’t you, Wolfie? You love fucking this tight little bunny hole?” 

The wolf clearly had a thing for dirty talk, as hearing those words drove him into a wild state of lust. He extracted his cock from Winston’s hole and lifted the rabbit right off his feet, facing him toward his own face. Carrying the rabbit in his arms, the two locking gazes, the wolf took Winston into a stand-and-carry position, working his way back into the hole and absolutely pounding that bunny ass. Winston wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck and howled approval, almost matching the wolf-beast’s own howls in intensity. 

As Winston kept up his filthy mouth, the beast went from speedy thrusting to full-formed slams of the bunny onto his full length. The wolf’s cock positively bulged into the rabbit, reaching up all the way past his navel. Winston’s eyes rolled back into his head as his tongue drooped out of his smiling, drooling mouth. Every single one of his senses was set ablaze by this glorious position, to the point where he felt as if his very mind was being deconstructed by wolf dick. The wolf positioned his face towards Winston’s face, puffing out hot, wet breaths onto the rabbit’s nose. Winston leaned the best he could into the wolf’s face, who, in turn, knew what he was aiming for: the werewolf lunged into a deep kiss with the rabbit, his tongue overpowering Winston’s and practically thrusting into his mouth and throat like his cock did into his lower hole.

The overwhelming intensity submerged Winston as he once more pumped his cock with one of his hands. He was only seconds away from blissful release, and the beast was right there with him.

As if the two were connected on some sort of spiritual level, they both hit their peaks at almost the same time. The wolf pushed himself as far as he could into Winston’s inner walls as he unloaded a huge gush of cum. At the same time, this coaxed Winston into unloading his own sizeable creamy load all over the wolf’s chest. They both howled like were-beasts.

The two’s movements decreased as they panted heavy, ragged breaths. Soon, they slowed to a stop, still connected. They shared one more passionate kiss before parting, the wolf gingerly setting Winston back onto his feet. The wolf’s white load leaked out of Winston’s tail hole and down his thighs as he stood.

“This,” Winston huffed, “was one of the best moments of my life. A dream come true. Thank you, Wolfie.”

“ **The pleasure was all mine** ,” the wolf’s thunderous voice came, startling Winston a bit. “ **My name is Frederick, by the way** ,” he continued with a smile.

“I’m Winston. Winston Huntwood.” 

Frederick chuckled. “ **How apropos**.” He extended a massive paw for a handshake. “ **Nice to meet you**.” 

Winston had a heavy laugh at the offer and shook Frederick’s hand.

“I really would like to see you again. Will I be able to find you?” Winston asked.

“ **I have very keen senses**. **I’ll track you down**.” Frederick said with a wink. “ **The moon will lower soon, so I must be off to enjoy the rest of the night while I still can**. **So long, ‘til we meet again**.” Frederick gave a wave, and as quickly as he made his appearance, he just as effortlessly faded away into the dark woods.

Winston exhaled a giggle and a dreamy sigh. He soon was brought back to reality as he looked at his own form lit by the lantern, and realized he now had to walk back through the woods and the village naked and leaking cum.

“Not the best manners, that one,” Winston said, shaking his head.


	2. Half Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston reflects on that fateful encounter with the werewolf, before getting an unexpected visitor to his door.

Winston looked up from his notes to peer out of the window in his study. The moon was starting to rise in the twilit sky, and, as expected, it was a half moon, not a full moon. 

He let out a wistful sigh as he returned to his notes, finding himself foolish for entertaining the hope that his lunar calendar would be incorrect this one night. Some time had passed since that wonderful, joyous night in which he encountered the werewolf, and every night sky since had induced tingles in both his heart and in his trousers.

He looked down at the detailed, yet incomplete research he had jotted down. It had taken Winston longer than usual to write up accurate summary and details, as each moment he spent reflecting on the physical traits of the werewolf ended up distracting him with arousal. The more details he would recall would habitually light up his desire, to which he would have to take a break for some time to relieve himself before he could continue with a clear mind. While he certainly got joy from the relief his own paw brought him, it paled in comparison to that encounter with the werewolf.

‘The werewolf.’ Winston had to stop himself from referring to him as such, as he remembered his name: Frederick. He was not merely an entity of beastly pleasure, but in the daytime and in nights without full moons, he was an average individual. Winston took the tip of his pen into his mouth, leaned back in his chair, and pondered. Was Frederick a resident of this village? Had the two passed each other before without ever knowing? While that night had left Winston’s body fulfilled, it certainly had left his mind with questions as well.

The rabbit researcher put the questions out of his mind and looked back down at the half-filled page on his notebook. He flipped the pages back to his drawings of Frederick, which he depicted from memory. He examined the anatomical structure of the wolf, silently pleased at his own talent with a pen. He felt these drawings would be ready to publish in a textbook, they were that presentable. However, looking at these depictions made him call to mind the _other_ drawings he did…

He bit his lower lip. The temptation was too strong. He pulled the desk drawer open and removed the hidden drawings, ones that would be suitable for very different kinds of reading material. He pushed aside any questions he had about whether or not it was odd to be aroused by one’s own drawings and let his libido take over.

Winston’s eyes scanned each detail he had sketched – it took quite a lot of time to complete these drawings because of the frequent breaks he had to take. The beast’s rippling muscles, his swollen, erect member, his lustfully dripping tongue and bedroom eyes. He looked over to more of these illustrations, which got increasingly more explicit.

_’Oh, what the hell, why not,’_ Winston thought, letting his urges take the best of him. Not taking his eyes off the sketches, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his fully erect length out. He took it in his right hand and pumped up and down while salivating at his artwork. Intermittently, he closed his eyes and let his imagination fuel his senses, bringing back the memories of that night in vivid detail: the sights, sounds, feelings, tastes, and scents. As he was often one to do while masturbating, his foot tapped on the floor at a rapid pace.

He was at about the midpoint toward his release before a sound nearly caused his heart to jump out of his chest. It was a knock on the door. Winston yelped and scrambled, putting his cock back into his pants and the sketches back in the drawer in a few hurried, clumsy movements.

“J-just a moment!” He shouted, louder than he would have otherwise. He did not often get visitors at this hour, but his mind was too frazzled for him to question it.

Composing himself and speeding to the foyer, Winston opened the front door.

There stood a well-dressed man – a wolf. His fur was a pale bluish-gray and his eyes a piercing gold. While broad-chested, he stood only a few inches taller than Winston, surprisingly short in stature. His facial features were cast alight by a beaming smile and bright, sparkling eyes, as if he was thrilled to see the rabbit at the door. The wolf was downright handsome, and he did little to calm Winston’s pounding heart.

“Um, h-hello, may I help you?” Winston blurted, trying with futility to compose himself and seem calm and collected.

The wolf, his smile not fading, spoke with a smooth and silky voice that treated Winston’s long ears.

“Good evening, are you Winston Huntwood?”

“Y-yes, I am! How may I help you?”

“I wanted to talk to you about the rumored werewolf sightings in this town. I have heard that you are a researcher looking for more information, and I happen to know a few things on the matter. I thought I could maybe help shed some light on the subject for you.”

Winston’s nose twitched as he cocked his head to the side. He had not yet gone public with his studies on werewolves and could not recall ever telling anyone he was looking for more information on the subject. His mind was still coming down from quite the shock, so he could not think clearly or formulate any kind of guesses on who this man was or why he was here. Nevertheless, he shook his head clear of confusion and realized that this could be a great opportunity for his studies.

“Yes, please come inside!” Winston said, opening the door for the visitor.

The wolf smiled with warmth and stepped inside. Winston took the man’s coat from his shoulders and put it on the rack in the foyer, as he closed the door and invited the guest into the living room. The two sat down in chairs opposite from each other, separated by a coffee table seated in between the two.

“I would offer you spirits, but I’m afraid I don’t drink,” Winston said. “Would you like me to put some tea on instead?”

“Oh no, I am fine, thank you,” the wolf replied. 

Winston grabbed a spare notebook and pen underneath the table and sat them on his lap. “So, what did you want to discuss?”

“I wanted to ask how far along your studies have come. I happen to be quite knowledgeable about the matter of werewolves, and I can fill in any holes there might be in your research.”

“Oh!” Winston started with clumsy enthusiasm. “Well, you see... I have done quite a bit of studying of the legends and folktales, and while I have not fully confirmed them all to be true, I feel that they were on the right track.”

“Tell me what you have heard,” the wolf said with velvety tones, “and maybe I can aid you.”

And so, Winston prattled on a bit about the legends, the history of where the mythical beasts originated, the folklore in which they are associated, and how he believed much of it to be true. The wolf had to suppress a wide, cheeky grin and some chuckles, which in turn made Winston feel foolish, as if he was being judged. The two developed a back-and-forth that was pleasant enough, but Winston still could not put a finger on his guest. Something about those sparkling gold eyes held a tinge of familiarity, an implacable edge underneath the inviting warmth. After a moment or two of some friendly rapport, the wolf shifted in his seat and smiled, his eyes showing that he was hiding something that he was dying to let out.

“So, Winston, tell me,” the wolf said, a jovial lilt to his voice. “Have you encountered a werewolf yet?”

This question caused sweat to prickle forth on Winston’s brow. He tugged at his collar and gulped. “Well, yes, I have.”

The wolf leaned forward in excitement. “Tell me, was it everything you hoped it would be?”

Winston smiled with nervousness and tried to stammer an answer. The wolf continued.

“Was it one of the best moments of your life? A dream come true?”

Winston stopped in his proverbial tracks as he rolled the words around in his head. He noticed something very familiar about that particular phrasing. His heart felt like it was shrouded in ice.

“Who,” Winston gulped, “who _are_ you?”

The wolf leaned forward with giddy thrill, as if he was anticipating the question all night. Leaning over the table, he made direct eye contact with Winston, and his voice came in a low rumble and a puffed breath.

“ **Frederick**.”

Winston practically leaped out of his chair. “Oh, my stars, it _is_ you!” Everything suddenly fell into place and made perfect sense to him.

Frederick leaned back and chuckled. “I told you my keen senses would track you down. Here I am, in the flesh.”

Winston could hardly contain himself. There he was, the werewolf, in his natural form. Now that Winston knew for certain, he could absolutely see the resemblance: although that enormous beastly edge was not as apparent, he could still see shades of it under those eyes and in that sly toothy grin. While Winston had a taste for the mythical, he could not deny just how much Frederick’s other form was setting his heart ablaze just the same. The rabbit had to restrain himself from bending over the table right then and there and letting the wolf ravish him. Judging from Frederick’s facial expression, Winston deduced the feeling was mutual. 

Winston composed himself and gathered his thoughts.

“I never stopped thinking of you,” Winston said. “Every night, I hoped the moon would be full so I could find you in that forest again. Every time I thought of you, I couldn’t stop myself from mastur—” Winston interrupted himself and clapped his hands over his mouth at what he almost blurted out. Frederick just had a hearty chuckle.

“I told you how sharp my senses were. You think I couldn’t sense what you were doing before you answered the door?” Frederick stood up, stepped around the table, and leaned in close to Winston, letting his breath puff over him. “I could smell it on you.”

Winston felt like melting into the chair behind him. He could not believe the situation he was in: his heart drummed a love song in his chest and his trousers felt like a vice. Frederick, of course, sensed this as well and took advantage of his position. He placed his wolfy paws onto the rabbit’s shoulders, who responded with great enthusiasm to his touch.

“Please, Frederick,” Winston moaned, “please take me again.”

Frederick’s pointed ears twitched and an unusual vulnerability came from his voice. “You don’t mind that I’m much… smaller this time?” 

“Of course not! You are still every bit as gorgeous as you were that night we met!” 

This was all the encouragement Frederick needed. As if both were synchronized, the rabbit and the wolf sank into a passionate kiss. Their lips locked and their tongues explored each other’s mouths with hungry, burning desire. Their hands raced across each other’s forms as the kissing grew more intense and ravenous. Slowly, they peeled off each garment of clothing they were wearing, all without once breaking their lustful tongue lashings. Soon, the two were fully nude, and Frederick hefted his body over Winston’s, pushing the rabbit on his back onto the coffee table. 

There, the undersides of their fully erect, dripping rods touched. Frederick pulled from the kiss to take a good look at themselves in comparison, both men equally taken aback by how similar in size they were. Winston’s impressive length for his build was, surprisingly, slightly longer than Frederick’s, though the wolf outmatched the rabbit in girth.

“I’m not as impressive in this form as I am in the other,” Frederick said with a sheepish chuckle.

“No, you’re perfect, Frederick,” Winston replied with a dreamy sigh. 

Frederick leaned Winston back into a kiss, taking his own hungry cock in his hand, and moved it up and down on Winston’s length, who responded well to his touch. The pair’s poles grinded up and down against each other, slicking each other with silvery lubrication from the tips. If Winston didn’t have such a burning desire to be filled by the wolf, he would have been comfortable enough just keeping this up all night, as the pleasure was shockingly sweet to all of his senses. He did not want anyone else in that moment; this night was turning out to be as perfect as the night of their last encounter.

The wolf and the rabbit moaned and groaned into each other’s lips for some time, before Winston had to catch himself from blowing too early. He parted lips and panted.

“Let’s – let’s do this in the chair.”

The wolf agreed, and the two stood up. With a giggle, Winston gently pushed Frederick back into the chair, who fell into it, seated with an exhaled groan.

“You are wonderful, Frederick – actually, can I call you Freddy?” Winston said with a bright levity to his voice as positioned himself onto Frederick’s lap.

“Only if I can call you Winnie,” Frederick responded with equal levity.

“You can call me anything you like: Winston, Winnie, Fuck-bunny, Cock-sleeve…” Winston said with a bubbly laugh. This caused Frederick to elicit a pleasured groan as he took the bunny’s plump ass into his paws.

“I fucking love when you talk dirty,” Frederick returned. “Makes me hot as hell.”

“Then let’s not waste any time,” Winston breathily replied. “Fuck me good and hard, just like last time.”

No prep work was required: Winston’s opening was ready and waiting, and Frederick’s length was slick and dripping with lubrication. It did not take any effort at all for Frederick to work his way inside. Winston eagerly sat down onto the wolf’s cock and began to ride.

Winston let out a guttural groan and spouted profanity-laden words of approval with each inch of Frederick’s cock sinking inside of him. The bunny draped his arms over Frederick’s shoulders and rode out each thrust of the wolf’s length. At the same time, Frederick’s greedy, moistened mouth planted kisses, nibbles, and sucks onto the bunny’s chest and neck. 

“More! More! Fuck me, Freddy!” 

The speed and force intensified and soon the chair began to shift and buckle under the weight of the two. The chair scooted and bounced back, almost tilting over, causing Frederick and Wilson to lose their balance and topple a bit. They had to share a laugh.

“Maybe the chair wasn’t the best idea,” Winston said with a silly grin. “C’mon, let me take you to the bedroom.”

Frederick nodded and carefully worked Winston off of him, who responded to the movement with a squeaky moan. They got off the chair and Winston grabbed Frederick’s paw in his hand and guided him over to the bedroom. At the sight of the plush, large bed, Frederick gave a smiling, playful growl and pushed Winston onto the mattress, flat on his back.

“You know, people call me a pretty gentle guy, believe it or not,” Frederick said. “But when I see you, I get downright _beastly_. I don’t even need a full moon.”

“You really don’t. You are just as hungry as the night we met,” The bunny said, grabbing his own lower cheeks and spreading them, creating an inviting opening for the wolf. “Do it again, more! Hurry!”

Frederick leaned over his ‘prey’ and pushed his moist length into the bunny’s hole, eliciting a squeal of delighted pleasure. 

Winston positioned himself in a way that Frederick could grab onto the rabbit’s legs to easily thrust his cock inward. In this position, the wolf worked his shaft in and out, and the rabbit let his mouth spew out some more dirty talk, which he just knew pushed all of Frederick’s buttons and would encourage him to increase his speed – and indeed it did. 

The two stayed in this position for quite some time, neither one wanting this bond to end. They both let the heated passion play beautiful thoughts in their heads, to which they had a mutual wordless agreement of how these two chance encounters were more than just naughty fun. These two, despite only just meeting, were positively _linked_ now. Locking an intimate gaze, they each had an explosive, lustful desire for the other in their hearts.

Frederick let out an enormously passionate, pleasured grunt, indicating his time was close. “Winnie! I’m –”

Winston didn’t even need him to finish the sentence.

“Yes, please cum inside!”

With a roar that almost fooled Winston into thinking he was being filled by Frederick’s werewolf form again, the wolf slammed his entire length into the rabbit’s hole and unleashed a practical tidal wave of warm cum into his walls. Winston squealed with delight, tongue flopping out of his mouth, as he accepted the load and worked his butt to milk every last drop from the wolf’s dick.

Frederick’s moans still would not subside as his body jerked from shockwaves of pleasure. He soon worked his soaking cock out of Winston’s opening, as a white pool formed underneath the panting, happy rabbit.

“Th-that was incredible, Freddy…”

Frederick came back to reality and took notice of Winston’s cock and body. “You haven’t cum yet,” he said.

“Oh, that’s quite all right,” Winston responded. “I can finish the job, won’t take long,” he grabbed onto his member and started to pump, before being interrupted by Frederick clearing his throat.

“Nonsense,” Frederick said. “Here, get up, on your feet,” he grabbed Winston’s paw and stood him up on the floor. The wolf then assumed the position, bending over the bed, presenting his hindquarters to the rabbit. He lifted his tail up, exposing his eager hole to the bunny. “It’s your turn to take me now.”

Winston flushed. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” Frederick responded. “Plus, it will be fun to switch things up.”

Winston started to smile so wide that his cheeks began to hurt. With shaky enthusiasm, he pumped his own rod a few times to slick it up with the fountain of pre-cum leaking from the tip. Once he was nice and lubed, he slowly, carefully, worked his way into the wolf’s hole. 

The two groaned in unison, Frederick at being penetrated, and Winston at just how tightly the wolf’s walls wrapped around his length. With some persuasion, the bunny bucked his hips and worked his way inside, before picking up an inward-and-outward pumping rhythm as the wolf’s tail hole greedily took him.

It was Frederick’s turn for dirty talk: “Oh yeah – fuck my wolfy ass, bunny boy. Fuck me hard!”

Of course, this had the same effect on Winston, who took his speed into overdrive and began humping with full enthusiastic force. The two unleashed a symphony of ecstatic moans and groans as they enjoyed every nanosecond of each other’s company.

It did not take long at all for Winston to reach his limit, as both expected. Winston indicated his oncoming climax, to which Frederick told him to give him everything.

With a howl that made Winston sound like a were-beast himself, he shot many thick creamy spurts of cum inside Frederick. The sheer pleasure of getting filled to the brim sent the wolf into a hands-free orgasm of his own, as he soaked the bedsheets beneath him with another wolfy load.

Winston hunched over onto Frederick’s back with a relieved sigh, the two still linked together. Frederick reached back and put his hand on Winston’s hand, as the rabbit huddled close onto Frederick’s back and kissed the back of the wolf’s neck. Before too long, the bunny let himself free and the two flopped onto the bed together, side by side. They leaned into each other and cuddled, nuzzling each other with their faces.

“You’re amazing, Winnie,” Frederick said in a quiet hum.

“You as well, Freddy,” was the response, as Winston sunk deeper into a snuggle.

Before long, Winston broke the silence with a question.

“Frederick, would you consider becoming my partner?”

“Research partner or romantic partner?”

“Yes.”

Frederick chuckled and kissed Winston’s forehead. “The former I’ll have to think about. The latter, I want more than anything in the world.”

In response, Winston plunged himself into another deep, open-mouthed kiss with the wolf, who happily returned it. Before long, they parted lips and Winston spoke again with a smile.

“We can talk about it more in the morning.” 

Frederick gave a wordless sound of approval as the two cuddled together in the bed, ready to drift off into sleep in each other’s arms. Frederick and Winston both knew that they had each made the best discovery of their lives.


End file.
